Southern Accent
by bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: AU: Sam brings out the Southern side in Mercedes the only way he knows how.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and this is my first one shot..ever. So reviews would be greatly appreciated :-) And please excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

**_45 Minutes Earlier..._**

Sam and I were leaving the restaurant, with his hand threaded in mine, along with my old high school friends.

"Bye ya'll!" I yelled across the parking lot to everyone . It was fun seeing them again and being able to laugh like no time has passed by.

Santana, who was walking to the other side with Britney, looked over her shoulder and smirked at Sam and I.

"Ya'll? Oh no Cedes. I see Big Lips over here must be giving it to you good for you to start throwing southern slang like 'Ya'll' around." She started laughing and Britts just smiled.

But before I could say anything Sam came around with his lopsided grin and said, "Well I think its cute when she uses my "slang" and if it's because of me putting it down on her so good then I'll be damn sure to do it every morning, evening, and night. So by the time I'm done she'll be talking like my nana on the porch with tellin' us of when she used to be hotter than a pisto'."

"Well damn Trouty. Go 'head" She nodded her head in approval and started walking away with Britts.

"Oh. My. God." I groaned and he just looked down at me and grinned while we walked to the car. He opened the passenger door to let me in and seconds later he was starting the car and driving out the parking lot with that same grin plastered on his face. "Really?"

"What?" This fool had the audacity to try to look innocent when he knows he was anything but.

"You know what." He started laughing and I couldn't help but smile at him and shake my head.

"I got her to shut up didn't I and at the same time let everyone know that, in the words of Santana, I lays it down." I looked over and saw he was doing the duck face.

Laughing, I reached over and playfully swatted his shoulder, "Boy fix your face and never say that again."

"But I do don't I?"

I looked out my window with a smirk.

"Cedes? You didn't answer."  
It's taking everything in me not to laugh.

"Mercedes! Baby don't play with me!"

I tried to be as serious as possible, "Well..you know baby...don't get me wrong, you're still amazing, but..."

"Excuse me!" He asked incredulously.

Then I lost it. I was laughing so hard that tears were coming out the corners of my eyes. I looked over at him and his lips were pursed.

"Oh you think that's funny. Ok. When we get home I'll make sure you'll never be able to joke about something like that again."

His voice dropped a few octaves lover and he shot me a seductive smirk that had me clenching thighs together to stop the throbbing that I felt in my pussy. Oh no. I know that look and it meant two things. One, I need to call in sick for tomorrow because I doubt I'll be able to go to the studio with a limp and no voice. Two, I need to set up a hair appointment because I fear what the state of my weave will be after tonight.

* * *

**Mercedes POV**

_**45 minutes later...**_

"Yesss babe! Ooh right there! So good! I grabbed his hair and scratched his scalp.

"You like that baby? Does Sammy make you feel good?" He hummed into my clit with his hot breath, and my whole body shivered from the sensation.

I lean back on my elbows and quickly scan the living room and see all our clothes just scattered..or shredded. Our shoes upside down right beside the front door, my red wrap around dress I wore out to dinner is carelessly hanging of the armrest of the sofa with his black dress shirt on the floor right next to the end of my dress. His pants are over the top of the flat screen. And to my left on the kitchen counter was my bra just chilling with one strap missing which I could easily sew back together, but my thong, or should I see scraps, were a whole other story.

I should've been angry when he untied my dress, lifted me onto the counter, started sucking my already hard nipples over the fabric of my bra, then pulled my right cup to the point where my strap ripped off _and then_unhooked it in the back. I should've been angry when he sat on the stool in front of the counter and grazed his nose against my clit through my panties, sat back the then ripped it off like it was a piece of loin cloth instead of the $50 of lace and silk it really was. But I'm not because before I could even say his name. He. Went. In. I mean it was like he was on a mission and his statement was "No Cedes Juice Left Behind".

His lips, and thank God for those, covered me from my nub to my hole and he just started sucking all I had to give. You'd think I didn't feed him the way he was feasting. I felt his tongue thrust in and out of me going so deep you'd think it was his dick. Then I started to feel the warm sensation in the bottom of my stomach and I knew it was coming.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I started to arch off the counter, but then he pulled away. "OH HELL TO THE NO! Sam what the f-" My speech was cut short when he crashed his lips to mine while simultaneously pulling my thighs off the counter, grabbing my ass cheeks with his large hands, and carrying me to the sofa. I could taste myself in his mouth and I sucked his bottom lip into mine and I heard him groan.

**Sam POV**

She knew what she was doing when she sucking my bottom lip like that. I felt my dick twitch and I started to feel weak in the knees I had to get in her now or else I'd drop my load onto the carpet and I know Cedes would murder me. I walked us to the sofa and put her down first. Not breaking contact with her lips I started grinding against her pussy and her juices were wetting my dick. She started grinding back then she pulled her head back from my lips.

She brought her mouth to my ear and said "I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast."

The look in her eyes was pure lust and passion. I took her left leg and put it over my shoulder and her right leg in my hand right behind her knee, pulled back and slammed into her pussy.

"Aaaah shit!" She spit out. She was so tight that it was hard for me to keep from coming the way she was gripping me. I pulled out slowly so that only the head was still inside the I slammed back into her but this time there was no pause. I kept pulling my hips back and forth inside her while she held on to my arm. I could feel my balls slapping her ass every time I push in.

**Mercedes POV**

"Ohgodohgodohgod! Don't..stop. Ugh Fuckyea!" I couldn't even form full sentences because he was hitting my spot over and over.

He pushed my left leg up higher, brought his right knee up next to me on the couch and bent his head down to my ear and I could hear him panting.

"No, not God. Sam." Then he licked the shell of my ear and started drilling into giving me anytime to recover from the last thrust. I felt the warm stirring in my stomach and I knew I was about to come.

"Come for me Mercy." He whispered in my ear and it's like his words were what I needed to hear for me to let go.

**Sam POV**

I felt her wall tighten around me and her back arched off the couch. Her mouth was wide open but no sound came out. When she came I felt the stirring in my balls and I came in after her coating her walls with my cum. And I moved her so we could lay on the sofa with my head on her chest.

We were both panting still and I felt her brushing her fingers through my damp hair.

"Well butter my butt and call me biscuit! You lays it down Sammy!"  
I turned my head to look up at her face with wide eyes at what she said and felt her body shake as she started giggling and I booped her nose and watched it scrunch up.

I smiled. "You darn tootin'."

And I laughed along with her.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! It's been a while, but freshmen year of college is NO JOKE. It has been cray! **

**Anywhoo I'm looking for some new prompts for stories/one-shots/etc. So lay em' on me!**


End file.
